Héros
by Lotusia
Summary: Un univers complètement différent de ce que l'on puis s'attendre. Et si l'histoire d'un pays était celle d'un monde nouveau, vécu différemment...
1. Introduction

Mot de San : Voici que m'est venu une idée en court de route en écoutant la musique d'un très bon film que j'aime bien. Et si on mettait en œuvre un héro qui deviendrait une légende à travers le temps pour ses actes de bravoures. Et si cette histoire était avec Inuyasha lui même. Je ne vous dit point le titre de ce film étant le titre même de cette fic.

Je me permets de préciser certain détail avant de vous laissez le plaisir de découvrir une toute autre façon de voir le film avec Inuyasha. Toute la fic se déroulera dans un tout autre univers que celui du Japon, mais celle de la Chine il y a plus de mille ans.

Héros

Introduction et descriptions des personnages

Dans un pays très loin, là où les guerres faisaient toujours rage, vivait un impitoyable roi. Il ne cherchait que le bien d'un peuple déchirer en six royaumes. Le royaume de Qin était le sien. Cet impitoyable roi avait pour nom Sesshomaru. L'unification d'un peuple sous un empire unique. Certain le voit comme un tyran d'autre comme un bienfaiteur. Plusieurs assassins ont tenté à sa vie en voulant le tuer. Seul trois était des plus dangereux et les plus rechercher du royaume de Qin. C'est trois assassins étaient Kagome, Miroku et Sango. Seul un homme courageux pris les devant et les arrêta en les tuant. Un orphelin de la guerre au pays de Zhao, Inuyasha. Supercherie ou vengeance la vie de Sesshomaru est à chaque un peu plus menacé. Il livrait une guerre incessante contre toute le monde. Comme beaucoup diront, des gens sacrifient leur vie pour de multiples raisons. Par amitié, par amour, pour un idéal. Dans toute guerre, il y a des héros des deux cotés.

Kagome, plus connu sous son nom d'assassin, Ciel Étoilé, était l'un des trois plus grand assassin et le premier à donne son nom pour ce qui semblait être une juste cause, mettre fin au règne tyrannique de Sesshomaru un fois pour toute. Kagome était une redoutable adversaire à la lance. Elle terrassait qui conque se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle était une grande amoureuse du jeu de go (1)

Sango, connu plus par son nom, Lame Brisée, était la seule qui refusait de voir s'accomplir le sombre destin contre sa majesté. Ayant erré toute son enfance, elle rencontra son amour, Miroku. Tout deux apprirent à manier l'art de la calligraphie jusqu'à la perfection. Elle et Miroku ont essayé de pénétrer dans le château dans l'espoir de pouvoir assassiner le roi. Mais quelque chose, tout près du but, retient l'élan de Sango. Ce qui mit fin à la tentative d'assassinat.

Miroku, connu sous le nom de Flocon de Neige, était le fils d'un grand général de Zhao. Son père fut tué par sa Majesté lors d'un combat. Depuis ce jour, il ne cherche qu'à venger la mort de son père. Avec Sango à ses coté, son amour, ils prirent d'assaut la cours de sa Majesté en dévastant tout sur leur passage. Mais tout abouti à un échec total. Il donnera une chance à un inconnu de faire ses preuves en tuant sa Majesté.

Inuyasha, connu sous le nom de Sans Nom, sera celui qui aura une chance d'assassiner sa Majesté. Orphelin, il apprit après dix ans que sa Majesté était la cause de son orphelinat. Depuis lors, il nourrissait en lui le désir de se venger. Il racontera à sa Majesté tous ses exploits pour avoir tuer les trois plus redoutable assassin que Qin ait connu depuis lors.

Hojo fut depuis l'age de huit ans le serviteur de Sango. Il apprit beaucoup de chose par Sango, dont l'honnête.

Sesshomaru, connu pour être un impitoyable roi, était le prince du royaume de Qin. Il fut connu sous le nom de Qin, sa Majesté ou le roi. Son plus grand rêve, il le réalisa et devint le tout premier empereur. Ce qui donna ensuite un règne impérial à la Chine de plus de 2000 ans. D'un petit conté, il réunira les 6 royaumes. Pendant son règne en tant qu'empereur, qui ne dura que quinze ans, il fit la construction de ce qui est pour nous la plus grande merveille du monde, la Grande Muraille de Chine.

La raison qui me pousse à faire cette petite introduction est pour vous faire découvrir les personnages. Pour le moment, l'histoire n'est qu'en débauche. J'espère que ceci aura été suffisant pour vous donner envie de la lire le moment venu.

1. Go : C'est un jeu semblable au échec. Pour ceux qui on vu le film, ils savent de quoi il est question.

Je me permets aussi d'ajouté une petite information que peu, je présume, savent. Le mot Qin peu aussi s'écrire Chin, arrive en Europe, ce mot fut dès lors déformé ce qui donne le nom que nous connaissons actuellement, la Chine. 


	2. Chapitre1 Entree au chateau

Mot de San : Voici enfin ce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Une histoire d'amour, mais surtout et avant tout de vengeance. Un monde remplit de cruauté comme le monde en a vu. Un univers remplit de tyrans, de morts, de haine et d'un peuple en souffrance. J'espère sincèrement de ne pas avoir fait de bêtise en voulant recrée un univers complètement différent de celui auquel nous avons l'habitude de voir Inuyasha. Mais un fait cocasse reste ici, nous assistons sans broncher à ce que Sesshomaru désirait ardemment… Pour ceux qui on vu le film, certain souvenir vous seront remit en mémoire.

Personnage (un petit rappelle en quelque sorte)

Sesshomaru : Sa Majesté, le roi.

Kagome : Ciel Étoilé

Sango : Lame Brisé

Miroku : Flocon de Neige

Hojo : serviteur sans nom

Inuyasha : Sans Nom

J'ajoute aussi que le texte n'est pas commun à mon style habituel. Ainsi donc l'action se déroule en deux temps. Un raconté par Inuyasha par les je, et l'autre de l'action comme si nous y étions. Je mettrais en évidence les moments ou c'est plus une description des fait et non les dire de Inuyasha (je).

_**Héros**_

_Je fus dès mon tout jeune age, orphelin. N'ayant plus d'identité, d'ou me vient mon nom Sans Nom, je pus me concentré sur l'art du maniement de l'épée. En dix ans, j'ai acquis une dextérité sans égale. Le récit de mes exploits ayant fait le tour de son royaume. Je fus mandaté par sa majesté à venir à la cours. Je faisais le trajet bien entourer des gardes de sa Majesté. Je voyageais à bord d'une charrette fermée aux yeux de tout. Je gardais les yeux river en avant, sans dire un seul mot. Par moment je regardais à l'extérieur, histoire de savoir ou nous étions. Nous chevauchions avec au moins vingt garde rapprocher qui nous entourais. J'étais accompagné d'un de notre fidèle, qui était qu'un simple serviteur aux yeux des gardes. Dès que nous franchir les portes, que dis-je, les multiples portes du palais, un garde cria._

-Halte, dit un garde.

Le garde descendit de son cheval et se mit à courir vers la porte d'entré du palais, celle ou ce trouvait sa majesté. La cours du palais était immense et remplis de conseiller. Le garde arriva en face du grand chambellan. Il se mit a genoux devant lui.

- Sur ordre de sa majesté, nous avons chevauché de nuit et rapporter le valeureux guerrier, dit-il les mains refermé une dans l'autre, comme une salutation.

Le chambellan regarda en face qui venait à sa rencontre. Inuyasha monta les marches accompagner de son serviteur. Son serviteur était d'un age assez avance. Il portait un habit en coton blanc, tout comme ses cheveux. Inuyasha, tant qu'à lui, portait un vêtement sombre, noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme à la coutume. Une natte derrière qui remonte jusqu'au dessus de la tête et attacher par une ruban noir. Le reste de ses cheveux long argenté, pendait sur le coté. Il portait un bandeau noir sur le front. Son serviteur portait sur ses bras les trois armes des trois assassins de sa Majesté, Lame Brisé, Flocon de Neige et Ciel Étoilé. Il déposa les trois coffrets sur une table basse en face du chambellan. Le chambellan ouvrit les couvres pour y découvrir les deux épées de Lame Brisé et Flocon de Neige. Dans le plus petit des trois coffrets, il put voir le bout de la lance de Ciel Étoilé. Il referma les trois coffrets.

-Lame Brisé, Flocon de Neige et Ciel Étoilé, dit-il en se relevant. Les trois mercenaires de Zhao ont tente de tuer sa majesté à mainte reprise. L'obligeant à rester constamment sur ses gardes. Ses assassins aussi surprenant soit-il on été tout trois vaincu par le valeureux guerrier de Qin, ajouta-t-il en se retournant. Sa Majesté peut enfin dormir en paix, dit-il en levant les bras vers le palais.

D'autres grands serviteurs de haut rang se mirent dès lors à parler fort pour être entendu par sa majesté. Par la suite, un autre serviteur descendit au pas de course les escaliers du palais jusqu'à la place où se trouvaient le chambellan et Inuyasha. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un se mit à crier.

-Faite venir le guerrier, dit un homme.

Alors Inuyasha, toujours d'un calme surprenant, s'avança doucement. Personne ne le soupcennait Inuyasha était presque un héros aux yeux de tout. Plus il s'approchait du palais, on pouvait entendre une petite mélodie jouer par un serviteur, sur des cloches. Rendu au pied des escaliers, il commença à les gravir une par une. Les serviteurs de sa Majesté Sesshomaru l'entraînèrent dans une pièce ou ils le dévêtirent pour s'assurer que la vie de Sesshomaru ne soit pas mise en danger. Ensuite, une du serviteur regarda sous les aisselles et dans ses cheveux pour être sur qu'il n'ait pas du poux ou de puce. Après, on lui enleva son bandeau et regarda dans ses cheveux.

-Maintenez vous à cent pas de sa majesté, sinon vous serez exécuter, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Après l'inspection vigoureuse d'Inuyasha, ils le revêtirent. Ensuite, Inuyasha longea des longs couloirs qui menèrent à la salle où se trouvait Sesshomaru. Il entra dans une grande salle sombre. Les mures et les colonne étaient d'un noir pur, avec des petit motif. Les portes d'entrées étaient toute grande ouverte. Un serviteur de sa Majesté jouait une douce mélodie sur un carillon à cloche de différente grosseur, toujours noir. En avant de Sesshomaru, se trouvais des bougies disposer en cinq ranger. La bougie était soutenue par des petits soldats noirs. Toute les portes, qui donnaient à la cours extérieur, étaient aussi fermer. Ce qui rendait la pièce encore plus sombre. Rendu à cent pas de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha s'agenouilla et par la suite se pencha pour toucher le sol de son front. Sesshomaru resta assit au loin à regarder. Inuyasha se releva la tête après quelque seconde et resta à genoux.

- C'est dix dernière années, nul n'a été autoriser a m'approcher a moins de cent pas, c'es-tu pourquoi, demanda Sesshomaru.

- Vous préservez des assassins, lui répondit Inuyasha d'un ton très calme.

- Et de leurs sombres dessins, ajouta par la suite Sesshomaru. Pour cette raison je demeure confiner dans cette armure. Tu m'as libéré d'une lourde menace, je tiens à te récompenser. Que souhaites-tu te voir offrir, demanda alors Sesshomaru qui se sentait plus soulager de ne plus vivre dans cette prison qui était son palais.

- Mon geste venais du cœur, répondit Inuyasha toujours d'un grand calme surprenant, pour servir Qin, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau.

- Ton succès doit être honoré, répondit Sesshomaru, tel est ma volonté.

Sesshomaru ouvrit un des coffrets en bois qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Et celle qu'il ouvrit était d'un brun rouge. Un bois très rustique sans décoration portant la lame d'un des trois plus grands assassins que sa Majesté ai connus et que ce monde n'ait jamais portés.

Voilà une partie de l'histoire sous une tout autre forme. Certes, je voulais mettre l'histoire en entier sous 1 seul chapitre. Mais le temps que j'ai est rendu minime. Je n'ai presque pas beaucoup de motivation pour la composition. Peut-être avec le temps, je vais reprendre l'envie que j'avais de composer. Mais pour ce moment, je suis plus ou moins dispo à composer. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, mes études on prit énormement de place.


End file.
